


Hell On Earth

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [8]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8: Emperor and Empress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell On Earth

In Kai’s nightmares, Levana is a demon underneath her glamour. A literal demon, with bright green skin, and hair like black straw, and little horns.

And there is nothing he can do. Vows were spoken, promises were made, and he has condemned his nation and his planet to the rule of a creature from the depths of the deepest Hell.

When he wakes- still single, still alone in his bed, but with the wedding one day closer- he sits there, shaking in relief and terrible knowledge. Relief that it hasn’t happened yet, and knowledge that it will, that it’s inevitable.


End file.
